The Aperture Science Collaboration Project
by 20ccbutte
Summary: GLaDOS decides to enlist the help of a nation called Panem in testing
1. Training

When I woke up in that small, glass room, I had two questions on my mind. Why was I in here, and how do I get out? The room itself wasn't too unpleasant. It was well lit, and even had a radio in the background. There was a timer in the room counting down from 60 seconds.

"Hello, welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one." blared a monotone computer voice. I jumped back a little; surprised at the sudden noise. I thought about asking something, but the computer seemed to be talking. "Although the primary goals of the Enrichment Center is fun and knowledge, severe injuries may be sustained throughout the activities."

I decide to ask "What sort of injuries?"

"Nothing in particular, some of the more interesting ones can include (gibberish) and cake." she replied. "The portal leading out of here will open in 3… 2… 1…

A strange orange ring opens in the wall leading out. I notice I walk out through a blue ring out of the box. I see myself in the the glass box. I notice I am thinner, donning an orange jumpsuit. As I walk out, I hear the robot say "After you complete the testing, you will meet other test subjects for a game". I walk out of the room.

The next room I am in is empty except for a button on the floor. The door leading out is shut with a blue line leading to the button. I inspect the button further,and realize that when I step on it the door opens with an orange line leading up to it. I step off to leave, but the door closes. I start to lose all hope when a cube falls from the ceiling. The cube was a plain gray with indents on the side. It weighed almost 100 pounds, about the size of a child. I realized that I could put it on the button and get out myself. I did just that, and surprisingly, it worked.

Once I got out the computer told me "I see you have discovered the benefits of the Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cubes"

I ask her jokingly "What constitutes the weight in these things"

"Recyclable materials" she replies tacitly.

Not wanting another vague answer, I board the elevator. I pass a weird blue wall into it. I asked the robot what it was and she just said something about dental fillings. I think i should have listened better.

The next room had a small gun in the middle of it, and an unreachable door on a ledge way above it. I walked down a flight of stairs to the middle of the room, and grabbed the gun to discover three buttons on it. I see two ovals on the console, one blue and one orange, and a square gray button. I try pressing the gray one, but it seems to be stuck. The blue one spat out a ring in the wall. When I tried to go through it like in the first room, it wouldn't let me through. Feeling angry, I shoot a orange one on the ledge to see what would happen.

As soon as I know it, the blue portal lets me through the orange portal to get, and I go through to the next portal. As I board the elevator, the robot tells me my meeting with the other testing subjects. I hear a laugh.


	2. The Meeting Place Part 1

The elevator raised up to a room with 23 other subjects. They all had bright orange jumpsuits with weird white things by their shoes on just like me. We each were equipped with the portal gun and a red band around our wrists.

"I trust you have all completed the Mandatory Aperture Science Training Course, and are ready to continue testing." she said "Before we start I think it is important to say my name is GLaDOS standing for Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System."

"Where are we." screamed a subject near me.

"Where are you? You are at the Special Aperture Science Collaboration Project." GLaDOS said in her distinctive monotone. "We have collaborated with your home country, Panem I believe, to create a perfect Hunger Games." Everyone started going crazy. The effects of that detention thing affected our memories, but I think this gave us some clarity.

Over the shouting, I heard one tribute, if that's what we call ourselves, shout "How is this going to work. I don't see a cornucopia or weapons to play these games."

GLaDOS responded "To answer the one rational test subject in the room, I will explain later. To all of you, I am going to announce the tribute list.

"From District 1 we have Paris and Radiance. Paris is a 18 year volunteer tribute with a troublesome affinity for silver swords and himself. Radiance is a 14 year old volunteer tribute who most people think is insane." said GLaDOS. The boy named Paris seemed to be rationally thinking through the fact that the rest of the tributes know his preferred weapon. He was doing this by cursing and hitting the ground with his fist. Radiance just had a blank look towards the ceiling. "From District 2 we have two 18 year old volunteers. The boy is named Nero and the girl is called Alexis. Fun fact, they hate each other horribly. I know for a fact I will have a lot of fun with these two."

"Can't you just go curl up and die" spat Alexis to either Nero or GLaDOS.

"These two are just oodles of fun, but I must get to District 3. It seems to me that we have siblings. Binary and Boolean. Boolean a 16 year old male who is going to the Electrician College 6 years ahead of schedule. He is quite accomplished. Binary is his 12 year old sister who he is dead set on protecting. This should be very interesting." said GLaDOS with a barely audible giggle.

"Why would you do this to us" screamed Boolean. He was holding a sobbing sister.

"I was bored." said GLaDOS who I could hear was getting more and more gleeful as this went on. "I do have some consolation for the tributes I just introduced. You all will be in cooperative mode. You will have to work together with your other tribute member to make it through a series of tests in order to make it to the end. If your partner dies before you, you will be transferred to an individual testing track." she said, by this point barely stifling laughter.

"I am not partnering with that brat" screamed Nero. Alexis didn't look too happy about this arrangement either. Boolean and Binary were hugging and crying. Paris was ranting about how he had to be with an idiot of a tribute, and Radiance was just glaring at him when their platforms dissolved and they all falled down.


End file.
